Cyber Hero: Generation C
Cyber Hero: Generation C is an upcoming animated TV series based on Cyber Hero media with the same name and its a direct sequel to Cyber Hero: New Horizons. It only available on Hulu, Netflix, and online websites. However, Crystal Screens Inc. said that Netflix has given huge benefit to the show. The show takes place after the events of New Horizons. Plot Few years later after the death of Miyu-Harashime and the fall of the Yokawa Haikatzu in New Horizons, Saitou-Yokawa and his folks had escaped successfully in order to plan for his next domination. Suddenly a new threat had revealed which is from the hands of a new and more insidious faction known as the RedTide. Later on, a heroic Cyber Guy had received more contacts from SKY Federation and the entire world that needs a protector from dangerous situations. Meanwhile, Saitou and the RedTide had not yet prepared and confronted by the protagonists because the NOCTURNE had not defeated yet. However, the NOCTURNE had gain more power than before in the previous battle. Now NOCTURNE and the Misoan Empire are formed alliance in order to start the great Cyber World War. Some reports are heard that the RedTide testing their weapons into a fictional Polynesian island such as launching their ballistic missiles and burning their island's jungle with fire-type weapons while the Cyber Alliance are at war against the NOCTURNE and the Misoans. Once if their testing are successful, they will use their deadly weapons against the Cyber Alliance's countries and continents such as North America, South America, Europe, Africa, Asia, Australia, and the Middle East, but the Cyber Alliance will fight back in order to protect their countries and allied factions against their controversial activities. Characters Characters from the previous shows make their return. However, some new characters will be introduced including a female counterpart of Cyber Guy, a heroic Justice Cyber (not Judgment Cyber), the seventh Cyber Guy which is came from another dimension, Zoey-Summers, Tom-Felcher (Chris-Skywarp's cousin), and a possible new villain. Episodes List of Episodes in Cyber Hero: Generation C Trivia * This series set in the years 2020-2025. **However, the first events in this series was set in 2016. * Vinicius appears as a guest minor role in some episodes under the name "Vincy". * All of the main evil factions from the previous series (excluding for CHRONOS, Blacksnow Gang and the Judgment Extremists) other than RedTide are all present in this show. * The episode "Accused Mammal" is banned in Brazil and for featuring an Impostor Vincy who accused the real one for the crimes that he committed and the reason why this episode is banned because it has many references to any crimes that committed by animals which is also banned in South Africa. * A direct sequel and a continuation of this show is announced under the title Cyber Hero: Codename C which will feature Major Flash and the Global Cyber Dominion as the main antagonists. Edits Standard Edits *In the US and International versions of this show, the scene where the RedTide testing their weapons in the fictional Polynesian islands are omitted due to a controversial references to weapons testing which could be related to North Korea testing their ballistic missiles and racism towards Polynesians. **In the Southeast Asia release, all of the indigenous Polynesian people are replaced with wooden dummies while the sound of the explosion from the missiles that are exploded are toned down. **All the dead bodies of Polynesian tribe that laid down in the devastated island are omitted to avoid references to death. **The word "Nuclear" has changed into "Danger" due to references to bombing. It was not ommited in the US release. **The quote that BurstFire said "I will blow up someone in the air whoever pass my territory." is replaced with "Nobody will see someone passes in our land." due to terrorist threat. In the US release, it was replaced by "Those who passes our land will all be worth for nothing." **The scene where the plane shot down by one of BurstFire's missiles is removed due to violence which is sightly referenced to Malaysia Airlines Flight 17 incident. *In the Brazilian release, the scene where Vincy being hit by Vinitan's paddle-like weapon was replaced by being touched due to animal cruelty referencs. *The bruises in Vincy's body are omitted due to bullying and animal abuse. *In the scene where the upset people throwing and scattering trash at the Harashime Cenotaph was changed by ignoring it due to rudeness on a person who had died. *Like in Cyber Hero: New Horizons, all of the lethal weapons and projectiles that is used by any law enforcement cybernoids are replaced with stun weapons which can use to stop and arrest the criminal easily rather than being killed but however, some of the remaining police gear are still unchanged such as a bulletproof vest-like armor and an electric taser. *All of the Star of David symbols that appears in the Israeli Cyber Intelligence are shaded in entire blue to make look like a sheriff star symbol especially Sabrex's. *The use of word "God" are changed to "master" (deity on fictionalized Hindu gods with the exception of Greek gods and goddesses) for being offensive to religious groups. *The scene where Grayhound killed the three Psyrazer Seven members are omitted due to death. *The flashback scene where the Misoans salutes to Wilhelm-Krauze are changed from flat hand to pointing with three fingers and thumb pointing upwards. due to Nazi references such as Hitler's salute. *The episode title "The Return of the Yokawa Haikatzu" is changed to "The Yokawan Returns" due to possible lawsuit with The Return of the Jedi, a sixth film of the Star Wars Saga. *All of the scenes that focused on a female character's midriff are omitted in the western release such as when a female human or cybernoid character shows a belly ring and belt buckle off-screen. However, this edit it also featured in the previous series such as Cyber Hero Origins (remake of Heroes of Freedom and Future Strike) and Cyber Hero: New Horizons. *In the US and International versions (except for Brazil and South Africa) of the episode "Accused Mammal", Impostor Vincy's color is changed into monochrome and added a small black vest to avoid confusions with the real Vincy. However, the episode is not available in both Brazil and South Africa. *The flashback scene of Miyu-Harashime's death from the previous series is omitted in the European release. *The two female RedTide hackers named Jennifer-Bismick and Alex-Arazola are replaced with unnamed male hackers in the US and International release due to possible references to that young children committing crimes. **Also a scene that Cyber Guy knocked down one of the female hackers is omitted due to violence against young women. **The scene where one of the hacker setting off a bomb is cut in the European release (especially in France and Belgium) due to terrorism references since the Novermber 2015 Paris Terror Attacks. *Any references to Misaki Suzuhara are omitted especially the background scenery that features a framed Misaki picture. **Also the scene where Vincy destroying the framed picture of Misaki is omitted. *Some of the scenes in "The Mysterious Stranger" are omitted in the European release because these scenes are "disturbing, innapropriate and harrasing to a specific group." That group must be the main character females. *Most of the episodes that set on a school setting are edited in the US and UK versions such as the following: **The two former Yokawan subordinate members Michelle-Winch and Alexia-Anderson pointing a gun on a bat-wielding perpetrator is replaced with the two stepped on the suspect due to violence and school shooting. *In the European release (except in France and Estonia), the scene where Blake-Blitgrease flips up Iris-Almicity's skirt way above her hemline in the episode "The Way of the Infinite" is cut. *In the USA, Canadian, South Korean, and Taiwanese versions, all references to North Korea are altered to prevent trouble from the DPRK government especially the name "North Korea" has renamed into "N. Koreiza" and the portraits of Misaki Suzuhara (instead of the real-life previous leaders) are removed. Edits on Special Episodes *In the European release, the scene where the Nutcracker King's bodyguards are beheaded after they turned them into a wooden toys is omitted due to being too similar to various stories with this plot. It was ommited in the Chinese, Korean, and Oceanian releases as well. *The quote "Putin does not deserved to celebrate Christmas.." is replaced with "Never again shall we be cursed." which is said by Ivan-Frotski. *The markings in Wess-Weihnachtsmann's grave is retained in English language rather than German due to racism. *Stanton's customized flamethrower is replaced with a powdered snow gun in Hulu and Netflix release due to violence which has referenced to the 2008 Covina Christmas Eve Massacre. Category:TV Shows